Kangteuk Couple fact
by Park hana
Summary: bosan menunggu Leetuk pulang, kang in iseng-iseng membaca KAngteuk fact.. otaknya makin lama makin yadong.. Kangteuk fict


**Couple Kang Teuk fact**

**cast main pair :: Kangin, Leeteuk,  
><strong>

**rate :: K+**

**a/n :: disini Kang in nya ngga wamil yah.. **

**0o0oo0o0o0o**

Kang in sendirian di dorm karena sebagian member memiliki jadwal pribadi. Namja rakun itu memasang wajah bosan, bosan karena kekasihnya belum pulang juga. Padahal ia ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium malaikat nya itu. Kang in sangat gemas dengan Leeteuk yg memiliki wajah tertindas, hahahah. Yah.. siapapun tahu Leeteuk paling pasrah jika ditindas oleh member lain malah tidak di pedulikan dan Leeteuk juga pasrah kalau di grepe-grepe Kang in.

Namja itu membuka laptopnya mencari berita terbaru atau sekedar mencari berita tentang couple Kang teuk "coba ku ketik Kangteuk fact" gumam nya. Kang in mengetik 'kangteuk fact' pada mbah google, matanya menjadi lebih besar ketika banyak fakta tentang mereka berdua. Kang in mengklik salah satu situs dan membacanya.

" 1. KangTeuk adalah pairing paling populer di Super Junior. Posisi Kangin di sini sebagai Appa, sedangkan Leeteuk yang wajahnya cantik dan kelakuannya lembut ini sebagai Eomma dari anak-anak SuJu" Kang in membacanya, ia mengangguk membenarkan tulisan itu. sekarang ia membaca lagi

" 2. Walaupun mereka berdua dipasangkan sebagai pasangan di Super Junior, bukan berarti KangTeuk harus bersikap manis dan lembut. Buktinya, Kanginlah yang sering menyiksa Leeteuk. Tau sendiri kan sikap Leeteuk gimana, cuek abis kalo dikerjain atw disiksa. Malah tidak permasalahkn sedikitpun" Kang in tersenyum, memang sih Kang in lebih sering menyiksa Leeteuk entah itu di ranjang atau di tempat lain "ahhh wajah ku panas" Kang in menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membayangkan sesuatu yg membuatnya ingin memakan Leeteuk. "lanjut bacanya" Kang in mendekatkan wajahnya di depan laptop.

" 3. Kangin juga paling sering membocorkan aib Leeteuk di depan publik.. Bahkan kalo Leeteuk lagi diem, bisanya Kangin suka tiba-tiba nendang bokongnya" Kang in mengingat-ngingat kapan dia menendang pantat Leeteuk? "ah.. mungkin itu kali" kang in tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali membaca

" 4. Kangin yang suka minum-minum kadang keluar sampai tengah malam dan kehabisan uang. Supaya bisa pulang, Kangin pernah telpon Leeteuk dan minta dijemput. Leeteuk pun langsung buru-buru buat jemput Kangin" Kang in mengangguk "dia memang sangat perhatian padaku..Teukie~~" Kang in mengigit bantal nya gemas

" 5. "Hahahaha…aku pergi berkencan dengan teukie-hyung. Hanya kami berdua, dan kami pergi ke MyongDong. Kami belum pernah pergi berkencan selama itu sebelumnya. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan." kekekee * kata Kangin di siaran radionya tentang kencan sehari mereka di MyongDong* kencan nich ceritanya.. " Kang in tersenyum mengingat kegiatan apa yg mereka lakukan saat di myongdong "hehhehehhe" Kang in terkekeh mesum sambil mengigit bantal nya lagi.

"6. Leeteuk & Kangin sangat akrab sejak masa pelatihan. Sebelum debut, keduanya kerap kali keluyuran berdua dari tengah malam hingga subuh dan mereka akan naik bus paling pagi untuk kembali ke asrama.. *hayoo kalian brdua ngapain* " Kang in tersenyum mesum "nyahahahah.. mau tahu aja apa yg kita lakukan.. pikir dong apa yg di lakukan orang lagi berdua malem-malem" gumam nya sendiri entah pada siapa dan entah kenapa makin lama otak Kang in makin yadong. Kang in kemudian membaca lagi.

" 7. Pernah suatu ketika, SuJu menghabiskan waktu bersama di restoran dalam sebuah perayaan. Saat acara usai, fans yg menunggu di luar menyadari sesuatu yg aneh pd Leeteuk, rupanya jaket yang dikenakan Leeteuk sama persis dengan yang dikenakan Kangin sebelum pergi.. " Kang in menggerakan mouse nya dan membaca lagi. Kali ini Kang in tertawa ketika membacanya

" 2007, acara radio show. Kangin iseng menelopon Yesung yang saat itu kebetulan berada di dorm.

Kangin : "Hyung, ada siapa saja disitu?"

Yesung : "Hanya aku sendiri di dorm."

Kangin : "Dimana Teukie-hyung?"

*Kangin terus menerus bertanya pada Yesung tentang Leeteuk tp rupanya Yesung sedikit kesal*

Yesung : "SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK TAHU!" *langsung menutup teleponnya* LOL "

"MBUAHHAHAHHAHAH" Kang in tertawa kencang, ia bisa membayangkan wajah Yesung yg marah sekaligus pabbo itu. Kang in menghapus airmatanya yg turun karena kebanyakan tertawa "lanjut lagi"

" 9. Kebiasaan anak2 SuJu kalo habis makan langsung kabur tanpa merapikan meja dn membiarkn piring kotor menumpuk ditempat cucian. Kalo sudah begitu, Leeteuk-lah yg membereskan semuanya. Kangin yg melihat itu langsung ikut membantu Leeteuk merapikan.. " lagi-lagi Kang in mengiyakan, member Super Junior kan kelakuannya pada ajib semua#plak.

" 10. Waktu Leeteuk mengalami kecelakaan tahun 2007, Kangin-lah yg sering menjenguk Leeteuk. Keadaannya yg tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan diharuskan menggunakan kursi roda. Kang in jg membantu mendorong kursi roda dan mengajak Leeteuk berkeliling rumah sakit.." kali ini Kang in membayangkan kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yg membuat malaikatnya terluka parah dan juga membuat Kyuhyun sempat koma. Kang in juga ingat bahwa dialah yg merawat Teuki, tetapi Teuki selalu menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun yg lebih parah darinya. Benar-benar hyung yg baik. Kang in melanjutkan membaca

" 11. Setelah Leeteuk dinyatakan pulih dan diijinkan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, managernya bersama Kangin menjemput Leeteuk untuk siaran SUKIRA. Saat tiba Kangin langsung melompat turun dari mobil, berlari ke arah Leeteuk dan memeluknya dengan erat.." Kang in menghela nafas berat "ne.. aku memeluk dan juga mencium nya.. aku akan melindunginya" Kang in bertekad sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

Kang in membaca bait terakhir dari Kangteuk fact

" 12. Kangin rupanya tak hanya akrab dengan Leeteuk sebatas sahabat. Persahabatan mereka rupanya turut menyambung tali silahturahmi antar keluarga, terutama dengan sang ibu. Saking eratnya, Kangin memanggil ibunda Leeteuk "mama mertua", sedangkan sang Bunda memanggil Kangin sebagai "menantu-ku".". kalau yang ini Kang in menghela nafas lega, umma Leeteuk menyetujui hubungan nya.

Kang in menatap laptopnya sambil mengigit bantal yg sedari tadi menjadi korbannya "kapan chagiya ku pulang.. " gumam nya

Cklek!

"Kang in-ah? Aigoo.. kenapa kau mengigit bantal begitu.. " ucap Leeteuk yg baru saja pulang, dan melihat kekasihnya sedang mengigit bantal. Kang in menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk tanpa berkedip. "ada apa? Kau sakit" Leeteuk memegang kening Kang in dengan punggung tangannya "tidak demam"

Greb!

Kang in mencengkram tangan Leeteuk "Teuki~" panggil Kang in dengan nada merayu, bantal yg tadi digigit nya segera di lempar "aku merindukan mu~"

Leeteuk segera menghentakan tangan nya dan berjalan mundur. 'mati gue' batinnya. Leeteuk terus mundur ketika Kang in berusaha mendekatinya "ka-kau mau a-apa?"

"aku mau kau.. Teuki.. aku merindukan mu tahu"

Merasa bahaya mengancam Leeteuk kembali mundur hendak keluar pintu, tetapi..

Dug!

Leeteuk terpojok dan membuat pintu itu tertutup karena menghantam tubuhnya. Kang in memandang Leeteuk "kau tidak bisa lari" Kang in memenjarakan Leeteuk, tangan Kang in dengan lincah mengunci pintu kamar, setelah itu Kang in mencium bibir Leeteuk. Rasa lelah Leeteuk serasa hilang, ia menurut saja di perlakukan Kang in seperti itu.

"a-aku~ Le-lah.. jebal" ucap Leeteuk terbata-bata karena Kang in sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Kang in menggeleng pelan "ayolah.. aku jamin lelahnya hilang kok.. lagi pula aku akan menambah kangteuk fact"

Leeteuk menatap Kang in bingung. Kang in membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Leeteuk "fakta bahwa Kang in dan Leeteuk juga melakukan 'this' and 'that' " Kang in menyeringai lalu kembali menerjang Leeteuk. Lihat fakta di atas, Kang in sering menyiksa Leeteuk dan terbukti. namun spertinya Leeteuk pasrah-pasrah aja mau diapain juga, yg penting sama KAng in..yahahahah

_Me:: KDRT.. gw bakal lapor ke pak RT!_

_Kang in:: hoiiii! Ngaca! Dia punya gue terserah gue mau gue apain! Lagian Teuki pasrah-pasrah aja kok._.#abaikan

Di tempat lain

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mematung di depan kamar Kangteuk "itu suara apa grasak-grusuk..Kang in hyung sm Leeteuk hyung ngapain sih? " ucap Sungmin

"biasa hyung.. lagi pada 'bertarung' " ucap Kyuhyun asal "hyung mau bertarung sm aku ngga?"

Mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menggeleng "aku lelah" ucapnya telak "memang nya kau masih punya tenaga?" tanya Sungmin

"masih.. hyung mau?"

"tidak!" jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar.

**The end**

**Nyahhahahha gw kangen sm couple ini.. kasian Leeteuk nya disiksa sama Kang in.. ckckck.. gw juga lagi suka fict heeteuk#ga nanya.. nah yg mau review silahkan review ya.. gumawo udah baca ya reader.**


End file.
